


Room 12

by Choiiiannievisser



Category: Glee
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Kurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choiiiannievisser/pseuds/Choiiiannievisser
Summary: After a suicide attempt, Kurt is issued 2 months in a mental hospital where he might just find his cure, in room 12.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Vouge

Too bright.

Kurt couldn't think, couldn't see in this lighting. It was too painful, migraine-inducing infact and possibly melting his brain cells. The past couple of days had been hell for the young Hummel, waking up in a hospital bed with your dad and stepmother and brother staring at you with tears in their eyes had to be the most heartbreaking thing he had ever seen. They were so...broken. Kurt smiled softly at them, embarrassed really. He wasn't supposed to be around to really witness their grief.

"Kurt... You're awake" Burt gasped, holding onto Kurt's hand. "Why, why did you do this? I almost lost you- I already lost your mom I couldn't lose you too." He was crying, much to Kurt's shock. Not even crying, full-on sobbing into Kurt's hand. Kurt could barely move, his body was so weak. He opened his mouth the reply, to tell his dad to speak but no words left his mouth.

"Kurt it's ok. We're here and you're getting help i-" Finn started. His eyes stung with guilt, Kurt could tell. He knew Finn would find some way to feel responsible, to feel like it was his fault. How could he do this to him? How could he put his family into so much pain?

"Mr.Hudson?" A blonde nurse peeked her head in, smiling sadly at Kurt. "Visiting hours are closing up in ten. But before you leave I'd like to discuss Kurt. He has lost the use of his legs temporarily as an impact of the fall. The mental ward-"

"You gonna put him with the loonies?" Burt asked, standing up. It was clear he was angry. Carol placed her hand on his shoulder, indirectly telling him to calm down. He sat down again.

"I can assure you the mental ward is nothing of the sorts, It's mainly kids just like Kurt and other suffering kid's who need help mentally to recover before they are put back to normal life." "Nurse...."

"Lopez" The blonde girl smiled.

"Nurse Lopez, If it will help my son get better, send him to Canada for all I care, just, anything."

"I'll do what I can Mr.Hummel. I'll give you two minutes to finish up."

Kurt watched the interaction, knowing he had let everyone down. He had to recover quickly, so he could make life normal again. He had to get back to who he was before the attempt. He needed Blaine, Blaine would make it better. Of course, he would. Blaine would tell him how he needed to be and everything would be ok because Blaine said it was so It was.

"Kurt, I love you son. I'll come to visit whenever I can, and I'm sure Finn will too."

"Yeah, and ill bring you those fancy coffee's you like!" Finn beamed, trying a little too hard. Kurt wanted to laugh and tell them 'thank you' but all he could do was smile weakly, which was enough for Finn and Burt to leave happily.

He fell asleep quietly sobbing into his pillow that night. He dreamed he was back in Blaine's arms, but Blaine was scary again like he was when he was mad at Kurt and he was really really angry. Kurt woke up, gasping for air. Nurse Lopez looked at him concerned.

"Bad dream?" She asked,

Kurt nodded, and she smiled warmly. "I get them all the time. My wife Santana tells me that our cat doesn't sell drugs but if I dream about it every night it has to be true."

Kurt smiled, she was sweet. He liked her. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"We're going to move you into the mental ward. It sounds scary but it's mostly just suffering Kids like you! I'm gonna pick you up now ok?"

Kurt nodded and she immediately wrapped herself around him, picking him up. She carefully placed the boy into a wheelchair, smiling as he sat in the hospital gown uncomfortably. "There's a change of clothes waiting for you in your new room."

As Kurt was pushed through the hospital, he imagined what getting better would look like. How quick and easy it would be, and how he'd be home in no time.

"And so that's how I found out he had a gambling addiction." The nurse sighed, stopping in front of room 32. "This is your room! There's a change of clothes in there for you, I have to help you unless you'd be more comfortable with a male nurse? I can get brody-" Kurt shook his head, Nurse Lopez made him feel safe, and a man seeing him naked that wasn't Blaine felt wrong.

"Sure." Brittany pushed him inside before helping him take off the gown, putting a plain white t-shirt over his head.

"Now this is the difficult bit." She narrated before picking Kurt up and laying him on the bed. With much difficulty and possibly half an hour, she managed to get the black joggers onto Kurt. "Your dad left you a couple of books and magazines we approved. You can chill in here until Brody comes to get you for Dinner!" Nurse Lopez said, waving goodbye.

Kurt adjusted himself on the bed, it wasn't too comfy but it would do. He picked up what was easily recognized as an old vouge magazine, but it was something and he was grateful he had something to do. He was just about to start to read when-

"Yo! Can I borrow your wheelchair? I just want to pull a prank on Nick and Jeff, they'll freak when they think I broke my fucking legs." A worryingly skinny boy asked, smiling at him. Kurt shook his head, smiling worryingly. Who was this kid?

"Not a speaker eh? Good. Someone who won't yell at me for being 'dumb' all the time. I'm Sebastian Smythe and since you don't have a name as far as I'm aware of, you will be called Vouge." Kurt was confused by this boy, he seemed so careless, happy, and free. How did he end up like this? Kurt frowned.

"Dinners gonna start soon, Brody's gonna flip if I'm not in my room to be collected for dinner. But that would be fun to see him mad. I'll just stay here!" He smiled. He was definitely a character, that's for sure. Kurt rolled his eyes and Sebastian smiled amusedly.

"Such a drama queen, Vouge."

"Smythe! What are you doing In here?" An older male nurse asked, clearly fed up. This must be Brody, the male nurse Nurse Lopez mentioned.

"Saying hi. I'm being a good member of the community Sir!" Brody was not amused by Sebastian's antics, pointing at the door. Sebastian rolled his eyes and hesitantly made his exit, winking at Kurt before leaving.

"I am so sorry about him. We can't keep him under control! Here let me help you." Brody smiled. It was clear the skinny boy was often trouble in the ward. And clearly someone Kurt had not seen the last of.

Being in the chair was hard, he felt pathetic and small and weak. He couldn't do anything for himself. Every time the rubber squeaked or hit a bump, a reminder Kurt was so useless he couldn't even walk was made. This must have been how Artie had felt. He missed Artie, they were great friends until Blaine, which kinda sucks but it was for the best really. Blaine said so himself. 

Brody left him in the kitchen to push himself, which was very hard until someone else took care. He didn't know who it was but he assumed it was Nurse Lopez. As he was seated and handed a trey of mediocre food, he heard the familiar voice of a certain trouble maker.

"You're very welcome Vouge, I know you were thanking me in your mind! That's Jeff and Nick, they're basically my parents. Nick is the only one with working brain cells though." The blonde one, presumably Jeff, shot Sebastian a death glare.

Kurt waved, before eating the applesauce and chips on his plate. He noticed Sebastian didn't touch his, instead dramatically telling Jeff some story, showing off. He liked this boy. He had no idea why but he did.


	2. Recovery is slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt realizes that maybe recovery won't be as quick as he wanted it to be.

The first night was hell. The walls were paper thin and the sounds of girls giggling and laughing kept him awake most of the night, yet he had no one to talk to. Nurse Lopez had turned his light off, so he couldn't even read the rest of his magazine as he was engulfed in darkness. He couldn't exactly stand up to turn them back off, and he couldn't protest. He didn't have a roommate, Brody explained he needed the extra room for his wheelchair and physio, even though most of it would take place in a different ward. The girls went to sleep at god knows when, and Kurt finally managed to lull off into a deep sleep.

Before he could he saw a strange figure at the window. Kurt couldn't move to investigate or scream for help, instead, he sat helpless as a stranger broke his way into the room. He turned the light on. Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt smugly, his smirk curving in a way that told him 'i told you so'. Blaine said this was how Kurt would end up if he didn't listen to him, and he was right. Kurt played the fool. Oh, what a wonderful sight Blaine was to him, he could nurse him back to health again, he could tell Kurt about how their life will be and Kurt will listen. Blaine reached for Kurt's cheek and placed a kiss on his forehead. His lips were cold as ice.

Kurt woke up, feeling lost. Was that a dream? He hopes it was, Blaine would hate to see him in such a state. Kurt lifted his arm, which felt as if it was the heaviest weight in the world, and tried to push himself up. It took a while but soon he was sitting upright, book in hand. He read page after page until Nurse Lopez came in and took him to breakfast. Sebastian wasn't there today, and Kurt wasn't comfortable with Jeff and Nick yet, so he sat alone, eating a cold piece of toast with plastic tasting jam on top. It was decent enough. Kurt hummed in approval, desperately wanting to make any noise possible. 

Nurse Lopez smiled. "It's not the best but It's alright. I'll make sure to steal some of the good jam for ya." 

Kurt smiled and nodded, humming once again.

"That's an improvement!"

Recovery was happening. Kurt was sure of it. He needed to say something. He opened his mouth and tried his hardest to say something, anything. Nothing came out.

"Dont rush it Kurt, It'll happen in its own time." 

That phrase scared kurt more than anything, it was like someone had shot a bullet right through him. Recovery could take forever, I mean he couldn't even stand up or speak by himself and- and- no. Kurt wouldn't let this stop him from recovering, he had to get better, he had to see blaine he had no time to waste. He let himself be pushed to Group, knowing if he tried to push himself Nurse Lopez would dissaprove. 

Group was filled with random kids, and Sebastian, who looked as if he hadn't slept. His left eye was bruised and he did not look happy to be there. Kurt wanted to ask what happened as he sat opposing the lanky boy. He slumped in his chair, sighing, eyeing the group. He skipped past Kurt like he wasn't even there and when brody entered he didn't even say anything sarcastic. Strange. 

"Let's start this so we can get you all to free time quickly, if you want to you can say your name, age and a fact about yourself."

The first girl was a small girl with pink hair, she was paper pale and smiling wide. She looked oddly happy. "Hey. My name is Avox, I use she/them pronouns, I'm 16 and I wish this place served monster energy". She spoke like everyone already knew them already, they looked so chill and fun. Kurt definitely needed to speak to her when he can. She shot a look at the next person. 

The next person had hair just reaching their chin, and looked tired out of their mind, staring into the circle. "EVVIE" Avox yelled, and it was like a new person. They bounced up smiling and waving. "Hey! I'm Evvie! They/Them or perish and I'm sebastians future wife". Brody rolled his eyes, it was clear Evvie was definitely a character. 

"First of all, I'm gay, second of all you're a lesbian. Okay, My name is Sebastian Smythe, I'm 16 and I hate you all". He smiled, and kurt was sure he was joking. He seemed so at ease despite looking like.... well.... he was dead.

Everyone introduced themselves, one by one, until it got to kur. Brody was about to skip him but Kurt was determined.

"Seventeen." Kurt managed to whisper. Brody smiled and nodded, and they moved on. It was progress and Kurt was going to heal, he was going to be out of here by next week. Kurt didn't wait for Mrs.Lopez to come push him out, he used all his energy and pushed himself. He was so so tired by the time he was even out of the door but it was too late to stop, he had to get better, he could do this, he can't give up. 

"Woah there buddy." Sebastian said, walking next to him. "Your limbs are still healing, take it easy." 

"Says" Kurt started, before taking a breath and croaking out "You"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Let me help you, this is clearly your first time here and you just don't understand yet. And trust me it's gonna hurt when this hits you so let me suffer the blow. You're going to be here for a month at least, you are not going to magically going to get better and you are doing yourself more damage then good by pushing yourself, litteralry. So slow down, and let me push you." 

"No. You're... wrong."

Sebastian sighed, pushing Kurt anyway.

"No- Stop"

"You suck. I'm helping you. Say thank you or something, or go back to being mute." 

Kurt hated this guy, why was he stopping Kurt? 

Recovary was going to take AGES now.


	3. Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian can't seem to leave Kurt alone.

Sebastian shouldn't worry so much, everyone started like this at first. Desperate to get out, acting irrationally, but Kurt was the worst case in a while and it reminded him of someone he'd not thought about in ages. Why did he care so much? God?! Kurt was annoying and rude to him anyway, maybe he should leave him alone. Sebastian was walking across the halls, arguing with himself in his head when he spotted Kurt trying to get himself out of bed. Sebastian should walk on, forget about him, but he couldn't. Rolling his eyes, he walked into the plain hospital room to help him.

"You don't learn do you?" Sebastian complained, he went to pick up Kurt but his arms were too weak. "Fuck! Sorry!". He was embarrassed, a couple of months back Sebastian could have done this with ease but he fell back into his routine of sickness. Of course, it was nothing to be embarrassed by but Sebastian prided himself on being the prince charming of any story.

Kurt slumped in his chair, head in his hands. "I don't want help". He was getting better at speaking, even if it took a lot of his energy. Maybe he could get better and get back to Blaine. Blaine fixed everything. Today was visiting day, maybe Blaine would visit! Kurt sighed, he doesn't have the arm power to get there, and he didn't want to bother Nurse Lopez so his only option was...

"Hey you know I've still not gotten a thank you for the other day after group." Sebastian smiled, Kurt was not impressed. He was stuck. The only option was the intolerable skinny boy who can't mind his own fucking business. "Hey, Vouge! Are you listening?"

"No," Kurt answered bluntly, not wanting to waste his breath on such a person. 

"Well..." Sebastian sighed, he should let Kurt figure it out on his own. Kurt was rude and was obviously not up for being friends. "I'll go." He walked toward the door, humming a song Kurt recognized. 

"Blackbird." Kurt sated. Sebastian turned around, leaning on the doorframe, the sun hitting his face angelically. Sebastian nodded. 

"Listen, Could you.... take me to... visitation" Kurt struggled to get words out, but he had to ask. He had to see his family, see Blaine.

"That's where I was headed" Sebastian lied, walking toward Kurt and pushing his wheelchair. "I hate visitation, actually. It's boring. I'd rather spend my time annoying people who don't say thank you after I help them."

Kurt groaned, and Sebastian snorted. It was nice, genuine, and felt... welcoming. Sebastian was still an asshole though, that wasn't about to change. Probably never would. Still, Kurt wondered about the boy, what he did to end up here. It was a mystery to Kurt, a mystery he wanted to solve. Sebastian stared at Kurt's head, wondering if he EVER was going to hear him say thank you. 

It was blissful silence, and Kurt had to ruin it as they had arrived. "Alright cool, see you," Kurt said, rolling himself off.

"HEY AT LEAST SAY THANK YOU!" Sebastian yelled, to which Kurt flipped him off. "asshole."

Sat at a table waiting for Kurt was Blaine. It was amazing, Kurt smiled and pushed himself straight away to the table. "Blaine!"

"Kurt! You're okay!" He smiled, and Kurt nodded. "You gonna speak?"

"It's... difficult."

"You're clearly milking it. Come on Kurt it's not that hard to just speak." Blaine looked so disappointed. Kurt had already upset him. "Don't you wanna be back in my arms!?"

"I do! I do!" Kurt replied, he so badly wanted to be home.

Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt. Kurt kissed back, lovingly. Blaine still loved him, that was good. 

"You're fine Kurt. You'll be out by next week if you try." Blaine smiled, and Kurt thought he was right. He believed every word Blaine told him because Blaine was all that he had. Or so Kurt thought.


End file.
